


Between Realities

by Rivulet027



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Background Peggy Carter & Angie Martinelli, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bisexual Peggy Carter, Developing Relationship, Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, F/F, POV Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: While searching for home Diana accidentally ends up in Peggy's reality. Peggy hopes she'll stay awhile.





	Between Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellboundreader316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellboundreader316/gifts).



Peggy agrees to meet Howard mostly because Edwin asks and it’d be rude to say no when she’s been living in his house. She’s not exactly sure why they think they need a woman present, but she’s able to arrange her schedule to accommodate them. Angie is out of town for work, and she misses Edwin’s company. She doesn’t expect Colonel Phillips to be there or to be greeted warmly by one of the most attractive women she’s ever met. 

“Diana Prince, Peggy Carter,” Howard introduces. “She kinda got dropped on us from another reality. We’re working on finding her a way home, but in the meantime if she could stay at my place with you and your roommate that would be helpful.”

“I can assist with the arrangements,” Edwin reassures.

“Thank you Jarvis,” Peggy smiles. After shaking Diana’s hand and saying a brief hello she asks, “What else can we help with?”

Howard blinks at her. Peggy raises her eyebrows. He shrugs. “Get her settled. We’ve already been at it a few hours and we could all use a break, some sleep. We can reconvene tomorrow?”

Peggy knows Howard will likely try and work the problem all night, but that doesn’t mean Diana shouldn’t get some rest or some food. Edwin, thankfully, has already found Diana clothes that won’t stand out as much as the outfit and shield she arrived with would. Peggy aches slightly at finding herself with another hero with a shield, but it’s a dull ache at the memory of Steve, and not the sharp ache of loss.

They get Diana settled into one of the bedrooms at Howard’s overly extravagant house.

“It’s just you and Angie living here?” Diana asks.

“Presently,” Peggy agrees. “Howard has a few homes he frequents and he hasn’t been here often. Angie’s not here because of work. Are you hungry?”

“No, thankfully Mr. Jarvis made sure Mr. Stark and I ate,” Diana tells her.

“Tired?” Peggy ventures. She has so many questions, but she waits until they’ve settled into breakfast the next morning. They’re from about the same time period and both their worlds have just experienced World War II.

“I’m sure there are differences,” Diana says. “I’m not sure I’d want to figure them out.”

“I think I’d rather we change the subject too,” Peggy agrees.

They talk about books briefly, delighting in how similar authors there are.

“But there’s no Themyscira here?” Diana asks.

“Not that I’ve ever heard of,” Peggy tells her.

Diana sighs. “Do you have any of the books, the older ones that we talked about?”

Howard has a room dedicated to books so Peggy takes her there and calls Jarvis to see if there is anything they can do to help. Peggy suspects Diana knows more than she’s saying. Howard is elbows deep in data and trying to plan a machine to send Diana home.

“I’m not entirely sure he wants to send her away,” Jarvis tells her dryly.

Peggy laughs and agrees to check in on them later, before she heads to the library to check on Diana. She finds her sitting near a bookshelf with several books spread around her as she tries to stem off tears. She hands Diana her handkerchief and sits near her. Diana dries her eyes and sighs, “I just want to go home.”

“Sometimes it’s not an option,” Peggy sympathizes as she takes Diana’s hand.

“I’m beginning to think it’s not,” Diana sighs as she leans her head against Peggy’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Peggy offers.

“It’s not your fault.”

Peggy squeezes Diana’s hand. “I still want to offer my condolences. Is that how you ended up here?”

Diana sits up to look at Peggy.

“You brought yourself here while looking for your home?”

Diana nods.

“Do you know how to travel back?” Peggy pushes.

“To where I came from, my 'reality,' yes,” Diana nods. “Which isn’t where I want to be.”

“So Howard can quit making elaborate designs?” Peggy raises her eyebrows.

“Perhaps it keeps him occupied from other more dangers projects,” Diana teases.

“It might,” Peggy agrees smiling. “Or he might punch a hole in the universe trying to get you back where you traveled from.”

“Then we should tell him to stop. I’m sorry I thought perhaps you didn’t know and I could find some clue, but I’m afraid what I’m looking for isn’t here,” Diana sighs with a shake of her head.

“What are you looking for?”

Diana frowns as she thinks for a moment. “I’m just tired. I thought if I could get home I might find a reprieve.”

“Take some time here for a few days?” Peggy offers.

Diana regards her quietly for a few moments, then closes the distance between them, only hand coming up to cup Peggy’s cheek, the other squeezing her hand, as she leans in and kisses Peggy. Peggy gasps slightly, this isn’t a quick friendly peck with someone she’s familiar with, but a kiss meant to seduce and Diana is deepening the kiss. Peggy shifts closer and Diana pulls back.

“You and Angie are just friends?” Diana asks.

Peggy’s thinks about her and Angie. She’s wanted, but not acted. “You wait till after you kiss me like that to ask?”

“My apologizes,” Diana says sincerely, her hand shifting. Peggy stills her by pressing a hand to the one that Diana has against her cheek.

“She and I are just friends,” she rushes to reassure. “I…that was…”

Diana smiles at her.

“Let’s call Jarvis and have something to eat, then try to make the most of your holiday here?” Peggy smiles back.

“I’d like that.”

Their lips meet again. Diana shifts closer till she’s straddling Peggy’s lap as they trade kisses. Peggy laughs when Diana starts undoing her hair. “First we call Howard, then we explore whatever this is.”

Diana tilts her head. “And maybe I stay for longer than I meant to.”

“Maybe?”

Diana smiles again. Peggy brushes a thumb over her lips and then kisses Diana again. She’s going to explore this attraction and get Diana to stay as long as possible, she just has to figure out how to convince Howard to stop exploring how to travel between worlds first. Peggy rolls her eyes at the thought, then deepens the kiss and tangles her fingers into Diana’s gorgeous hair.


End file.
